


His Last Request

by night_wish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_wish/pseuds/night_wish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Approaching his final days, Ichigen sets several things in motion to assure the future as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Also not beta read. Please forgive any mistakes

It’s been bothering him all night, and he can tell that Kuroh wants to ask about it, but the lad will never outright question his King. Ichigen watches as the young man spoons out rice for both of them before placing it down and waiting for him to begin. Kuroh has grown so much from the little boy that he took in all those years but in some ways he’s still the same.

Ichigen knows that his time is coming soon, Kuroh knows it as well but he stalwartly refuses to acknowledge it. The only thing making any of this bearable is the knowledge of what is coming next for Kuroh. Last night, Ichigen dreamed, it takes a lot more energy these days to see the future and all of the interconnecting paths, but last night it was almost as if this vision came to him instead of him reaching for it.

He saw it all, everything that was ahead of them now. He saw the poor confused fox spirit who has lost himself to the desire and greed. Who no longer truly knows who he is or if any of this is truly what he wants. He saw Adolf Weismann, the lonely King plunge from his sky fortress before losing himself in the aftermath of the assault. He sees how the game tries to play out and the protection that ‘Yashiro Isana’ is going to need.

Most of all he saw Kuroh, his brave and noble son guarding and protecting the lost King through all of the tribulations in store for them. He sees a second family embrace Kuroh and guard him and his heart with all their strength.

Ichigen figures if he has to go, he’s glad that he knows Kuroh will not be alone for long. They’ll all find each other, they’ll all care for each other. There’s only one thing that he needs to do to assure Kuroh’s future as well as the Silver Kings destiny.

“Kuroh, I need to ask you for a favor.” The black haired youth glances up immediately.

“Anything Master.”

“We both know my time is coming,” Kuroh’s eyes downcast slightly and Ichigen reaches out to offer a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be sad, we’ve known this was coming for some time.” Kuroh meets his eyes again and Ichigen smiles at him. “I would like you to promise me, to ease my mind, that you’ll seek out my successor.” Kuroh’s brow furrows in confusion.

“What for?”

“I’d like you to see if he’s…well if he’s a good king, or if he’s an evil one. I’ve been having these feelings, as if the legacy I leave will be tainted or undone by whoever might come after me.”

“I’d never allow that to happen.”

“I know, that’s why I’m asking. So that I can rest, will you promise me to seek him out? If he be good, then leave him be, but if he be something else entirely…” He trails off for a moment before continuing and sealing Kuroh’s fate. “Promise me that you will remove him from the board. I do not wish to see these powers go on to someone who will misuse them or hurt others with them.” Kuroh looks shocked for a moment before there’s a fire in his eyes. A deep driving will to please his King. He’s always had that fire in him and Ichigen is thrilled to know that it’ll never go out.

“I promise. I will find the next Colorless King. If he be unfit for the task, I Yatogami Kuroh will end his reign.”

And with that- it’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to any beta requests. If you'd like to beta my work please feel free to drop me a line. I'd appreciate it greatly.


End file.
